An Angel among Men
by Kegan and Adrian Abendroth
Summary: Azazel the Angel is banished from his Homeland for the murdering of another Soul, when the Angel of Justice meets out his fate he is launched away, and stripped of his power over light, Entering another Dimension he is forced to live there learn and recover, but in the end, Will he choose to stay? or will he choose to go? (Humanized Equestria, Azazel is not Equestrian Angel.)


Chapter One: Banishment.

I walked down the long halls of the City, Holy was its land protected by the Words of the Lord, My armor clanked as I picked up the pace heading for the Council doors, I had recently Committed a...Well, a Sin, I'm not sure whether or not I should be pitied for it, Murder is one thing, but Killing another Angel...that is another thing, The Soul of the deceased come to this place to rest after a long lived life, Killing an Angel is to kill a Soul...

I was drawn out of my thinking as I reached the large Oak doors, pushing them open I was met by the common Darkness of the room, Five platforms were elevated high against the walls, Each of the Five Council members watching me enter, I took my place on the low Dais, the section rose high up till I was Eye level with the Council. Each one of them represented an Aspect of what is it to be an Angel, Hope, Valor, Wisdom, Fate, and most importantly Justice.

"Azazel, You have come before the Council for Judgement...We have gone over the case of what you have done, Sins are something the very being we sealed away long ago created, Committing one is to follow him, Our brother Ramiro will rule your fate.

"The sands of fate have been woven, I am afraid they did not rule in your favor Azazel." Ramiro spoke saddened.

"Then Our brother Noako will deal out Justice then as is required." the Angel of Wisdom said.

"Brother Azazel, By the Word of the Lord and the Laws that we must abide by, I here by strip you of the Lords light and Banish you from our City of Light!" Noako yelled out, raising a palm and pointing it towards me, I felt an immense pain rack my body, something that couldn't be described, I writhed in agony on the ground as the Dais had lowered, and almost as quick as it came, it was gone, and it left only an empty hole in my soul...

"Lord send this lost one to another Land as he is no longer welcome here!" Noako yelled out, the Dais below me seemed to spin, I was on my knees now clutching one arm to my chest and the other placed on the floor, Around me sections began to pull back till only the dais and I were left, I tried standing, Shakily at first but I quickly got to my feet, Noako pointed his palm at me and crushed it into a fist, the dais below me glowed a bright blue and Covered me in a Bright blue light, I yelled in pain as the beam launched me down with such force that I felt my wings snap back, a Hole opened up in the sky as I rocketed towards it, in the form of a bright blue Comet, I was launched straight through the Portal and into god knows where, It was Dark...Dark for a long time till a bright white light flared in the Darkness, Another hole, I quickly soared through and into a strange newer land, I saw where I was headed, Towards a Massive Apple orchard, This wasn't good...

Before I knew it I slammed into the trees carving a massive scar through the land till I smashed into a Mountain at the end of the orchard, a trail of Blue flame left behind me, My crumbled form didn't feel a thing, but maybe that was because I had already felt so much pain going through all those trees, I felt a warm fluid trickling down my chest, and out the side of my mouth, I looked down to see that a Tree branch had impaled me, and lodged itself in my chest, I grabbed it with one hand, I tried to slide off it or Pull it out but it was no use, I began to see darkness in my eyes...and soon I let unconsciousness welcome me...For who would care if I died or not? I was banished from everything I had worked so hard in life to get to...

Soon my world faded to black and I felt nothing and saw nothing more as the Darkness and Warmth covered me.


End file.
